


Wi-fi

by alienrice



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I freaking love all the prompts from that site, M/M, Otp generator thanks again, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yohan trying to mooch off of Seungwoo's wifi and jokingly putting his own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and he is now connected to Seungwoo's wifi.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Wi-fi

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the drought, and i needed some fluff, here i present a short seunghan.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3333

"Seungwoo-hyung, could you lend me your wifi? My internet isn't working... I have a few minutes left till the due time for this assignment" Yohan whines in his seat, his laptop in front him staring back at him while he's trying to figure out to why his mobile internet's not working or why his laptop wouldn't connect to it.

"Uh-- yeah sure... just use the wifi cable there, you have used that before right on your laptop? I think you would be connected directly" Seungwoo simply answers, pointing at the black cable that's connected to the wifi router at the other end.

"Ah, yes. For movie night. Thanks Hyung" Yohan hastily took the cable and connected it with his laptop, he grins when he finally gets connection to the internet.

* * *

Yohan sighs as he sat down comfortably while leaning his back on the couch, he was done with all his assignments for the semester and he's completely exhausted and drained. He's in Seungwoo's apartment, an ex senior from the same university that Yohan's very _fond_ of, whilst waiting for their other friend Hangyul, for their usual movie and drinking night. The three always hung out on the older's house because its more spacious, and well, as for Yohan, it didn't felt lonely as much as whenever he is in his own place, where he lives alone and nothing ever happens..

 _Well, that's atleast one of his reason, it's mostly because..._.

"Seungwoo hyung?" He calls, "now my phone needs internet" Yohan talks to himself, as he fails to refresh his social media app. He didn't know why it never came up to him to ask this house wifi password in the first place before. He then hears a splashing sound of water coming from the bathroom and thought Seungwoo was in there, so he probably had to wait until he can get the password.

Yohan goes to the wifi settings in his phone, chuckled at the name of the older's wifi, 'you'll have to date me first' , he cringed at it for awhile as he taps on the name, when a pop-up came,

**Insert password**

_What could the password be?_ He asks himself, thinking of a few words that would fit in. 

It was when he had tried the 20th guess that he heard Seungwoo finally got out from the bathroom, he had typed in his name, the last time, just for the fun of it as he stood up to walk and get Seungwoo to typed it in for him.

"Hyung, what's the wifi password--" 

_**Ping** _

_**Ping** _

_**Ping ping ping**_

Yohan's phone was suddenly flooded with notifications. He immediately sees his phone and realizes the wifi symbol at the top part of his screen showing him that he's connected to the wifi, and not to his mobile internet 

"Oh nevermind i got connected--"

_Wait._

"Wait---"

Yohan pauses.

_Didnt he typed in his name just now?_

_Didn't he.... typed in k i m y o h a n ?_

Yohan shoots a glance at the older, finally. The older just had his eyes on Yohan's phone, then it changes to Yohan's face. His face was a mixture of shock and confused. All more the same as what Yohan feels right now. 

"Yohan--" Seungwoo speaks, but just then, the door to his house swings open, and Hangyul walked in but his eyes were on the floor, not realizing the scene that was about to unfold infront of him. When he finally looks up after discarding his shoes at the entrance, he pauses for a moment. All three of them exchange confused glances at eachother. 

Yohan then saw a smirk crept onto Hangyul's face.

"So Seungwoo-hyung, am I still needed for this 'movie night' or you both want to talk about it among yourselves?" Hangyul says, with a slight teasing tone and an emphasis on the movie night.

"Stay!" Both Seungwoo and Yohan yells at the same time. Both shocked at their own tone, Hangyul had his arms raised halfway saying 'woah okay chill' and just slips in slowly into the living room.

"Uh- " Yohan wanted to say something, but Seungwoo cuts him with "Can we talk in my room for awhile?"

"Oh, yeah sure i guess.."

"Just remember that I'm still here guys." Yohan hears Hangyul says, "Oh hyung, but you also might want to wear a shirt first" Hangyul continues. Yohan finally realizes that Seungwoo wasn't even wearing a shirt yet, only his towel hanging almost loosely covering his lower limb. Yohan felt his cheeks flushed suddenly when his eyes falls down to Seungwoo's perfectly toned abs and the faint V-line that directly points to his....

"Still here guys" hangyul warns them then when he saw Yohan's unwavered eye stare 

"I'll go wear something, knock on the door in five minutes" Seungwoo finally says, he smiles to Yohan and turns away to walk to his bedroom then.

Yohan tries his hard to ignore the teasing stare and the smirk he felt Hangyul was giving him from the back of his head. When his and Hangyul's eyes finally met, he becomes more embarassed than he should, he feels his cheeks burning when Hangyul gave him the knowing stare. And then Hangyul tried to say something but Yohan immediately cut him off

"Oh, please shut up."

* * *

"Hyung?" Yohan knocks, exactly five minutes later. Seungwoo opens the door with a soft grin on his face as he tells Yohan to come in. 

_God, why does he look so hot with his hair wet?_

For a moment, Seungwoo just smiles at him before he says, "Come on and sit down with me Yohan, we'll just talk. I'm not gonna eat you"

_I probably would want that more haha_

Yohan shook his head and immediately dismisses the thought and sat down on Seungwoo's bed, it's probably that he's too tired that as soon as he sat down he felt the bed was so comfortable, he wanted to lie on them.

"About the wifi password, it was just Hangyul's dumb idea. He just wanted to see if you would know my feelings for you from that.. but then you never asked for my wifi password and you were too oblivious, so i may have forgotten to change it after that" Seungwoo tries to explain calmly, "but now that i know what you feel about me... I guess i will just say it now, i like you Yohan, i've always been. Since the first day we met--"

"Wait. What do you mean you know what i feel about you?" Yohan was confuse, but his mind was fuzzy and he feels his eyes droopy.

"You just said, i look hot when my hair is wet and you wanted me to eat you."

"What--"

"Yeah, you said that out loud.."

"Fuck--"

"Well--"

"Hyung. I've had a crush on you for a long time now. Like it was before I even become friends with Hangyul, you were the coolest senior I've ever met back then because you helped me out when I was lost in my own faculty, and you were just happen to be there." Yohan chuckles, as he reminisce the day they first met. "wow, i finally said it." He adds, and Seungwoo couldn't help but chuckle at what he just heard. Well, that's how he was also pulled like a magnet to Yohan's endless charms. Then before Yohan could add more, Seungwoo pulls him into an embrace, and _god, does it feel comfortable to be in his arms--_

"Yohan, you just said that out loud too" Seungwoo laughs "i think you need to sleep." he adds, caressing on the younger's back. "Yohan?" Seungwoo calls when the younger didnt reply him, then he hears the soft even breathing from the other, and again he couldn't help but chuckle, but much more softer this time, because that's how he feels right now, and well, he doesnt want to wake up the cute sleeping person that fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

  
"Well that took almost four months for that to work huh?" Hangyul says, when Seungwoo finally come out from his bedroom, after tucking Yohan in his bed. He actually didn't want to leave the younger alone, seeing how cute he was sleeping, but he felt bad for Hangyul that stayed on his living room.

"Yeah, can't believe your dumb idea worked, eventhough I've been giving Yohan obvious signs.." Seungwoo replies him, as he sit next to Hangyul on the couch. The latter was watching the movie that they had planned to watch that night.

"Nah hyung, my idea wasn't dumb, you both were." Hangyul retorts back, and Seungwoo couldn't refute, because he was right. So they just stayed silent after that, quietly watching the movie, but Seungwoo's mind was off somewhere, to a certain person, named Yohan.


End file.
